


Stuff and Thangs

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Descent into Madness, F/M, Falling In Love, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Interracial Relationship, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total OOC Rick and Michonne encounter. This ~Richonne Lemon Shot~ takes place in the Atlanta Prison Era when Rick was seeing "stuff and thangs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff and Thangs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnderHerBlackWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderHerBlackWings/gifts), [querencia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/querencia/gifts), [SupernaturalStac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStac/gifts), [mettzex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettzex/gifts), [Sgafan1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgafan1/gifts), [Miss_Pleezah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pleezah/gifts), [MelFallenRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFallenRain/gifts), [BangableHott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangableHott/gifts), [Here4Funsies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here4Funsies/gifts), [SusannahDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusannahDean/gifts), [Eamessilvertongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eamessilvertongue/gifts), [A_M_Kelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/gifts).



 

 

 

Her sudden approach startled him, temporarily breaking him out of his abstraction. He drew his gun; it was second nature for him to be on the defense in a world where being bitten or shot was a way of life. When he realized it was Michonne. He released the hammer and placed his gun back into the holster. 

Obscurely ignoring her presence, he turned away from her peering back off into the woods, 'Lori' was gone. He continued to gaze into the woods, waiting for 'stuff' to happen.

 "Rick, what are you doing?"   Deeply concerned, Michonne questioned the man whom she was steadily growing fond of.

Indistinctly he turned to face Michonne with a disordered expression. "I- I could have shot you..." He replied abstractedly. Without another word or thought, he turned his gaze back to the woods, still looking for 'things' to happen.

"That doesn't answer my question."

He had heard her but did not answer. He didn't really know how, so he continued to stare blankly into the woods.

Michonne wanted so desperately to help him, so she wasted no time and got straight to the point.

"Rick, you've got to pull yourself together." Her voice sounded different, he could hear compassion.

"I'm fine, now go back inside." He growled at her, trying his best to mask his vulnerability. But it was obvious that he was falling apart. He knew it and he hated himself for it. But what he hated more than himself was the thought of everyone watching him slowly breaking. He was cracking under the heavy burden bestowed upon him, he felt helpless, defeated.

"Come with me," Michonne asked firmly, reaching out her hand to him.

"No." He snapped at her again and immediately regretted it.

"Fine, I'm staying here with you," she replied calmly.

He could see in her expression, her devotion was unfaltering. She had become wary of watching him disintegrate. She cared too much to let it go on.

"You don't need to do that," Rick mumbled, his head hung low, he kicked at the rocks on the ground.

"Look, Rick, these people need you, they look up to you and..."

He cut her off. "I can't keep them safe. I failed them, I failed her."

Michonne understood fully, she too was battling with her own demons. Rick turned away and began to walk further into the woods. Michonne followed right behind him.

"Carl needs you and..."

Cutting her off again, "My son hates me." He spat.

Michonne wondered what could possibly help in this moment. That's when it hit her. He needed a better distraction.

"I need you." she let every single word come out slow and deliberately.

Rick stopped walking and turned to face her. She gazed into his icy blue eyes and he became lost in her sensual brown ones. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard, so he walked towards Michonne; standing so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. All the while smoldering blue eyes remained locked with her misty brown ones in a heated gaze.

"Wha-what did you say?"

His head slightly tilted to the side, still in disbelief at the words the beautiful woman just said. She gently placed her hand on his broad shoulder. She repeated the three words, knowing Rick needed to hear them again.

"I-need-you..." She said with the utmost sincerity, smiling warmly at him.

His entire body became relaxed. He felt like a prevalent weight had been lifted off his back. Michonne was just the person that he needed. He knew it from the moment he saw her walking in the field surrounded by walkers, that she was a miracle, his savior. She leaned in even closer, cupping his face with her hand, gently leaning in and kissing his lips.

He was taken aback by such sweet, soft loving affections. Suddenly Rick felt his face burn red and the feeling traveled right down to his manhood. He'd never before felt something so...overwhelming wonderful before. He felt something inside of himself shifting, some distant feeling unearthed as her eyes had looked back at him as if she was searching for his soul in them. Her dark eyes so vulnerable, honest.

"You were right, the day we met, you were defenseless and I could have just taken the formula. He confessed.

But, I told you there was somethin else."

Smiling brightly she asked sweetly her hand still cupped his face.

"What was it, Rick?"

Rick took the dark-skinned woman into his arms, holding her small waist firmly against his hard body. His rock hard erection pressed into her, he wanted her to feel him, feel what she was doing to him.

"I knew when I saw you Michonne, that I needed you too... That we needed each other."

Michonne was overwhelmed with emotion; she wrapped her arms around his neck and grabbed ran her fingers through his hair, tangling her fingers in his unruly curls. Their lips met in a soft and sensual kiss, as they took their time exploring one another mouths with gentle swipes of their tongues. Without thinking, Rick gently, slowly removed Michonne's tank top. For a moment, lustfully stared at her perfect pert breast; then lowered his head to her breasts and licked her nipples before sucking one into his mouth greedily.

Her nipples began to harden as he swirled his tongue around savoring the sweet taste of her flesh. Michonne sighed happily at the wonderful sensations. He kissed her again, harder this time his tongue forced her mouth open wider.

He rocked against her, she moaned and reached for his belt, quickly undoing it, she slid her hands inside his jeans. The sudden surprise of her actions caught him off guard. He pressed his forehead to Michonne's and squeezed his eyes shut trying to get a hold of himself. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman, he prayed for more restraint.

"Michonne," He groaned out deep within his throat, as every muscle in his body tensed.

He wanted to ask her to stop, but he was no longer in control of his body. Her warm soft hand cupped his erection, sending electric bolts of pleasure through his body. His head fell back and with some inarticulate words, his eyes rolled into his head, his breathing became rapid and unsteady. He looked down and muttered obscenities at her as she stroked him and his body involuntarily started to shudder. Pure bliss was all he could feel and he couldn't hold out any longer. Swells of pleasure swept over him. A few seconds later Rick burst forth in an expulsion of hot, thick cum.

"Oh, fuck..!" Rick hissed out in absolute ecstasy, his cock pulsing and twitching, and his mouth hung open as he rode out the last of his orgasm. She smirked, pleased that her 'distraction plan', seemed to work very well.

"Can we go back in before all your moaning draws a herd of walkers this way?" She asks while discreetly wiping her hands with his handkerchief. She spotted her shirt on the ground, picked it up and put it on.

"You don't even hafta ask." He smirked as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

 Rick never 'saw Lori' again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Madness By Muse 
> 
> "I, I can't get these memories out of my mind  
> And some kind of madness has started to evolve  
> I, I tried so hard to let you go  
> But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah"


End file.
